Not Without You
by SPNMCHP
Summary: George is dealing with Fred's death, when he suddenly sees his twin again...


**_George s POV._**

I instantly knew something happened when I heard the explosion from the other side of the castle.

My whole body convulsed and it felt like a kiss from a dementor. I relived the worst moment of my life again, when Fred and I were separated and I lost my ear.

I was afraid that I would never see him again. All of my excitement about the battle was gone. I couldn t move anymore.

Then something came to my mind. _Fred._

I started running like I never did before in my life to reach the other side of the castle. As I got there, I reduced my speed a little to see what was happening.

Ron, Harry and Hermoine were kneeling around Percy who shook a dead body. Some part of me knew who Percy was holding, but I refused to believe it.

I was only a few meters away from them as Hermoine noticed me. She looked at me with a painful and compassionate face.

"Oh, George" she whispered.

Then Harry, Ron and Percy saw me as well and Percy raised his upper body. Now I could see him.

He was lying with a smile on his face on Percy s lap. I didn t have any control over my body anymore.

"NO!" I could hear myself scream. "NO, NOT YOU FRED! YOU SAID YOU WERE ALRIGHT!"

Tears started to search their way through my face. I kneeled beside his body and took his hand.

"Come on, Fred. This is not the right time to be joking around, please wake up!" Then it hit me. He wouldn t wake up.

"No, Fred, NO! You can t do this to me! How dare you to leave me here? We had so many plans... so many plans..." My voice cracked.

I knew the others were talking to me, but I couldn t hear what they were saying.

Ron and Percy tried to give me a hug, but I didn t really notice.

"Just leave me alone", I said with a silent but strong voice.

Somehow the battle went on. I didn t pay attention to it. I just sat next to Fred, sobbing, holding his hand.

About an hour later, everyone started applauding and I could hear Mum and Dad telling me that it was over. They tried to smile but I could still see their hurt faces.

"George, are you alright?" asked Mum. I didn t say anything.

"We want to bury him now with all the others that lost their lives tonight. They all will be remembered as heroes. And Harry wants to say a few words. Is that okay for you? We could also bury Fr-Fr-Fred in our garden Georgie?" Her voice shivered the whole time. I just nodded.

Everyone in the Great Hall started walking outside, and Dad, Bill, Charlie and Percy carried Fred s stretcher. Mum, Ron and Ginny slowly followed them. After about ten seconds Ginny turned around.  
>"Are you coming, George?" My feet started moving. They all went through the portal into the sunlight. Harry stood in front of everybody on a small hill.<p>

"First I wanted to thank everyone who came or stayed tonight to fight," he began.  
>"I really appreciate it. And second I want to say sorry for all the losses tonight. It s not fair that so many good people had to die. Colin... Snape... Lupin... Tonks... Fred..." His watery eyes searched mine.<br>"Nobody tonight died in vain, please remember that. They are the real heroes of tonight. Not me. They are. Thank you."

Under big applause he walked through the crowd towards me and whispered, "George I'm so sorry. You definitely have the biggest loss tonight. I can't even imagine how-"

"No you can't," I interrupted him. "Just stop please."

Slowly everyone started leaving, so that only the Weasleys, Harry and Hermoine were left.  
>"I suggest we all go to the Burrow now" said Mum.<br>Everyone nodded. We took Fred s body, walked out of the grounds of Hogwarts and disapparated.

At the Burrow everyone except me started scooping earth. I just stood there doing nothing, saying nothing and not feeling anything.

As they were done, they put Fred s body in the grave. I collapsed.  
>The next thing I remembered was when I opened my eyes in the living room.<br>"What happened?" I was really confused.  
>"You collapsed," said Ginny.<p>

"Then you slept for a few hours"

I sat up and looked around. Then I saw him, standing in the corner.  
>"FRED?"<p>

I didn t know how, but I saw Fred, yes, my twin brother Fred, standing in the corner next to the kitchen counter.  
>"What did you say?" asked Ginny.<br>"There s Fred!" I pointed at him. "Can't you see him?"

"What? No! George, you're confused, I understand. Just lay down for a second!"

"No, no, no! He's right there, look!" How couldn t she see him? I started to wonder if I was going to get mad. Fred looked really confused as well.  
>"I guess she really can t see me", he whispered.<br>"But how..." I began.  
>"I don t know," said Fred as he walked up next to me. "I don't doubt the fact that I'm dead. I must be some kind of memory or ghost or something."<p>

"But why am I the only one who can see you?" I asked.  
>"I-"<p>

"George, who are you talking to?" I totally forgot about Ginny. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll go upstairs get some rest you know." I got up, stumbled, and walked up to our room, Fred following me.

After closing the door, I couldn t help myself to see if Fred was still there. He was.  
>"What is happening? Am I really going mad?" I asked.<br>"I don t think so. At least not more insane than you were before." He laughed silently. It was the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard.  
>"But back to the serious stuff. Why are you the only one who can see me?"<p>

"Aren t you the one who should know the answer to this?" I didn't know what else to say. The only thing I could do was staring at Fred, my twin, my best friend, my soul mate.  
>"I honestly don t know," he replied. "But I have an assumption, which, I think, Hermoine could confirm. I just need your help."<p>

-  
>Later that day after dinner I took Hermoine aside. I was really nervous about what I was going to ask her.<br>"Hermoine, do you know anything about Remaining Souls?" Fred gave me an encouraging look.  
>"I've read about them once." Her face lightened up a bit, she was really happy that she could brag with her knowledge again.<br>"Legend has it that they are images of dead people, but they can only be seen by one special person. They exist because they want to say goodbye properly to their soul mate. Why are you asking?"

"So I need to say goodbye... ?" I whispered more to myself than to Hermoine.  
>"Pardon? You... oh."<p>

Now she had this sad look on her face again. "You see him, don t you?" I just looked into her eyes and she nodded.  
>"So what are you going to do?" she asked.<br>"What I have to do, I guess. It will be the hardest thing I ll ever have to do, but it s the right thing... unfortunately."

After my conversation with Hermoine we went back up to our room.  
>"So we really have to say goodbye?" I asked, hoping Fred would deny my question.<br>"I guess so." My eyes started to fill with tears again.

"No, George, please don't cry, it's just we don t have another choice! I know deep inside that I can't stay here forever, because it's not right for the dead to stay on earth. I need to move on. And so do you."

I needed to sit down.

"I know, but how am I supposed to survive without you?" Fred's face was full of pain.

"You'll get used to it, I promise. It hurts me seeing you like this just as much as it hurts you being without me. But you have to let me go. And you, promise me that you'll enjoy life, have a family and be there for our family. It s not easy for them either. Take care of the shop. And please, don't do anything stupid. We'll be together again, maybe in five, ten or fifty years."

"Wow, Fred." He made me speechless, like so many times before. "I'm already missing you."

I stood up to give my twin a hug, the last one I ever gave to him.  
>"I love you, Fred. Thank you for everything, the memories and just being the best twin anyone could ever imagine."<p>

Fred hugged back even tighter.

"I have to thank you for making my life so joyful on every single day. I loved every minute of it. And I hope you'll find joy in your future. I'll always be with you-"

He got away from me a little bit and touched my chest with his hand. "-in here."

"Bye, Fred." My voice was strong, I wanted my last words to be clearly in Fred s mind.  
>"Bye, George."<p>

He was gone.


End file.
